Broken
by vampiric-cat-therian
Summary: This story is about a broken girl and see meets new people that change her life or should I say....new beings. I own these characters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**( Yo wat up, my peeps! I take it you at least like vampires to read this or something like that. I couldn't find a good category for this story so I put it under Vampires cause there is a vampire in it so….sorry. This is my first story fanfic. ****Please R&R!**

Prologue

When I was six, I saw my mother's demise. Taunted by the nightmares of the "Red Death"; as Poe would have quoted. I thought that I would live my life as an outcast, alone, shunned, untouched. I never thought that it would not change after that, but I was wrong, ever since I have met them...

Chapter 1 A Winged Man

As any normal school day, I would sit and listen intently, trying to get out of my life through my studies. For my life is nothing but sorrow and nothingness. I never had any friends and my father slept during the day and worked at night, so I would never see him at all. Loneliness can be so bitter sometimes. The class dragged on with lectures on stupid math questions that we would not use in later life, but they always promise that they would.

Finally, the bell rang and I was set free. That horrible feeling when I'm around other people was completely gone. Riding my bike has always been a way to vent out anger and the troubles of the day. The wind felt wonderful as it breezed past me as if I was on a small roller coaster. I felt that hope has lifted inside me and filled me with joy.

My moment of happiness was ruined when I got home. I looked at the neighboring house, the one that no one lived in and should belong to the creatures of the living dead.

I parked my bike in the garage and went inside. I past a mirror as I walked in the door. There was a girl standing inside it. A girl with a slender figure, fair skin, black short hair with pink streaks, eyes a pool of green and blue, a pink shrug and gothic pants. You would think that a girl like her would have many friends but it didn't turn out that way. The constant hatred that I have for other people for torturing me with the pain called solitude, filled me to the deepest pit of my soul.

Even though homework was easy for me, it was still a drag. I felt no tiredness come so I took a walk. The night air, so cool and refreshing, the stars gleaming so brightly if it weren't for the street lights, and the wind swayed as if they whispered to me softly.

I was walking and I realize that I was at the neighborhood park. I sat on one of the two swings, letting my spirt soar thru the beautiful nature that I was surrounded by. In the corner of my eye, I caught the sight of a shadow moving. I turned, but found nothing. I knew something was wrong but what? I could feel it. Suddenly, I heard shouting and crying.

For all the pain that goes thru my heart, there was still hope. I rushed to where the shouting took place. It was behind the old grocery store and I heard more laughing, shouting, and crying. I looked around the corner to find five men. Three of them were muscular; the rest toothpicks, tatoos and piericings covered their bodies, the weirdest hairstyles were on their heads, and they were all butt-ugly. On the ground, layed a broken body of a young boy of seven with blond hair and blood covering his body, unconscience. Anger was brewing up inside me as if a person kept adding paper to a fire as the men delivered the final blow.

"That's what ya get when ya mess with us," one of the guys said as he gripped a beer bottle.

"Yeah," the another guy said as he breathed out cirarette smoke. They all chuckled a druken laugh. "And we won't go easy on you next time."

The boy moaned and was trying to get up. The guy with the bottle threw it at him, knocking him back to the ground. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I roared at them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The guy with a cigarette questioned. "What's a girlie like you doing here?" He walked closer to me along with his followers right behind him.

"Leave him alone," I demanded. "Why are you picking on a small boy?"

"That's none of your business, sweetheart," he happily said while throwing down his cigarette, stepped on it, and placed his hand on my chin.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted. I slaped his arm to get him away from me.

He chuckled, "You're my type, the ones who fight back." He had a stupid and ugly grin on his face which was sickning.

I ran past the idiot and tried to get to the boy but with great difficulty. The guy closest to him had punch me in the stomach, sending me flying to hit the wall. I got back up and tried again. I started coughing, I covered my mouth, and realized that I was bleeding from the inside. I felt useless, I hate that emotion.

I looked at the boy; he was conscience. What was weird was the look on his face like that the pain he had felt before didn't faze him. I got this feeling that something was bizarre about him, very suspicous. He got up, placed his hands in the air, toward the gang, and shouted, "I will not take anymore of this even if I will be punished!" Then a blinding light came from his body and a force pushed the gang back against the wall knocking them unconscience. I kneeled, placed my hands over my mouth and coughed up more blood. I looked up and found that the boy was gone but the shape of a man with wings took his place. He started to walk toward me, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**(sry that I couldn't get the next chp sooner thxs to the people who readed my story and/or reviewed you know who you are Here it is, the moment you have been waiting for……..CHP 2!!!)**

Chapter 2 New People

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling in my room. I jerked upward but still sitting on my bed. I looked around to see if anything changed but nothing did. I also realized that I wasn't coughing or felt any pain whatsoever. Was that all a dream? That man...who was he, or should I say, What was he? I looked at the clock next to my bed; it read 4:30 A.M. I didn't have to get ready for school yet but I couldn't sleep anyway.

I arrived at school early. I went into the library and walked around. I saw something that cought my eye, a book about vampires. It looked interesting, so I checked it out. I walked into my classroom, and started reading it out of bordom. Something came into the room and I looked to see who it was. A girl I never saw before walked in. She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist, a built simalar to mine, brown eyes, and looked like she was a couple years younger than me. She carried a simple brown bookbag and wore a humble yellow dress.

"Excuse me," she asked me while smiling. "Is this Miss Brandy's English class?"

I answered, "It is."

"Thanks," she said. She then sat in the seat across from me. I saw a nervous look on her face when she looked at the book I was reading. "So, what book are you reading?"

"It's about vampires, I got it at the library earlier today." I replied. It was weird that a person would talk to me as if I was normal. Is this what people do when they are...oh should I say it..friends?

"My name's Helyn, what's your's?" She inquired in her childish voice.

"Name's Evelinea,"I answered her then went back to my book without a care.

"Oh,"Helyn said. There was an awkard silence. It seemed weird because there is something about her that I can't put my finger to, something unhuman that I sensed.

Soon the teacher and students came through the door and class began. It was a normal day for me expect that everytime I would see Helyn, she would wave and say," Evelinea, Hi!" as she smilied and went along with her business. Soon it was the end of the day and I was walking home. Then I heard a voice," Evelinea, you live around here?!" I turned around to find Helyn running toward me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned her as she went by my side.

Helyn was breathing very hard. "Well,...I live around this area. In fact, I live in that house." she stated. I looked to where she was pointing and it was that house for the dead.

"You live there?" I said dumbfound.

"Yeah," She said as if that was the most normal-looking house ever. "Actually, I inherited it."

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "And suppose you're going to tell me that you're one of the undead too?"

Helyn said nothing about it. "So where do you live?"

"Right next door," I stated plainly.

"REALLY?!" She screamed happily. Her face was filled with a childlike excitement and innocence. "Hey, after everything is moved in, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Uhhh…..sure."

"Yippeeee! Okay, see you tomorrow!" She yelled while running to her house waving goodbye. Timidly, I waved back.

Okay. What the heck did I get myself into. I started to walk to my house with mixed feelings about me coming to Helyn's house. I got to the backdoor when…..

"You seem to be a very interesting human."

"Who said that?!" I whispered while at the same time jumping to conclusions.

"From all the humans I have seen, you are the most unpredictable."

"Is that a complement or an insult?"

"It could be a sexy turn on but it really depends on how you look at it." He chuckled with delight.

"Now, Tell me who you are before I get pissed off and kick your ass." I said in a sing-song voice.

"I like to see you try considering I'm a voice to you."

"Then I'll kick your ass when you show yourself, It's kinda hard to kick someones ass when they don't have a physical form, don't you agree?"

"Well, I know who my source of entertainment is."

"Excuse me? Did I hear something?"

"Oh, nothing my dear," the voice laughed happily. Suddenly a man of eighteen appeared in front of me. When I saw his face, words could not even portray the beauty of it. This man was indescriblable and I hated it.

"Who are you?!? And what do you want with me!?!?"

"My name is Arlin."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You still have not answered my question?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, first you save me when I was trying to save you, then you appear to me as a voice and you act like nothing happened. I'll say it again, what are you?" I demanded.

At first his face was shocked then went into pure bliss. "I thought they were all extinct considering they were hunted down almost as much as animals."

"What are you talking about?"

"My dear little kitten, have you heard of Carpathians?

(**hehehe, I know it's a big cliffy but I'm hungrey and you can feed me with reviews maybe 5 or more I don't know just tell me what YOU think should happen next and/or what I can do better so I can make something everybody can enjoy blah blah blah etc etc and so forth………yeah)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The WORST night of my life

Chapter 3 The WORST night of my life!

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by "Carpathians"?"

"I mean, you are the species that are between humans and vampires. They were hunted down in many points in time because of their special powers and to humans they are "different". Okay, what points in time...oh yeah, the Salem Witch Trials, WW2 genocide, and even when the Jews were slaves in Egypt.(sry, I don't mean to sound racist but I'm not) Now I understand why I could save you last night. I'm your guardian angel. Considering fallen angels don't have much power. I'll see you later my sweet." He smiled with delight and suddenly he disappeared into thin air.

Damn the bastard. Told me jack about a lot of things. It makes me wonder what and why he was talking about that? Maybe I was hallucinating when he appeared or maybe he was on crack, how should I know what drug he does?

I sprinted to my house, got inside, quickly locked all the doors in the house, and walked sluggish to my room. Now that I think about it, today was the most wonderful day in my life. I'm so brilliant aren't I? In case your a ditz and didn't notice the sarcasm, let me clarify it for you, take Helyn for example, the very definition of a ditzy blonde and Arlin, a perverted psycho who is smoking meth, I'm sure it's meth...now.

I was getting ready for bed and I happened to change into my pajamas. I was about to put the pants on my waist when suddenly, a familiar face popped up. My mouth was open while he was staring at me with intense concentration.

"Your flat as a-"

"Get the HELL out of my room!!"

I pulled up my pants, grabbed the only knife that I had from the top of my dresser and started to walk towards him. "If you're supposed to scare me, you are doing a poor job...bbbuuuttt, if the bra was off-"

"GET OUT!!"

"Nooooo, I can't, I'm your guardian angel and I can't leave your side...well, continue your garment procedure."

"Guardian angel or Pervert?!" I was so filled with rage that it blinded me so I took the knife and aimed it for his heart. Yet there was no blood and he was still staring at me with that impassive face. Damn, now I had to believe him.

"Is that enough proof for you?

I didn't reply. I sat back down on my bed and sighed. "I have come up with a scientific explanation that...I am hallucinating."

"You...STILL don't believe me."

"Yep and I refuse until I know that I'm not hallucinating." I could see the anger in his face. If he was an angel, I could see why he was kicked out of Heaven. Suddenly, anger fled from him and he started to calm down. Soon he was floating in the air and looked like he was actually thinking. Then he started to laugh which pissed the hell out of me.

"You make me laugh! Then how were you saved last night from those gang members?"

"It was all a dream. I was in my bed when I woke up AND nothing was wrong with me."

"Being persistent now, are we?" I glared at him with irreplaceable hate. Suddenly, I heard a person walking frantically around the tiny house. A loud bang sounded in my room and my father appeared in my room.

"What's all that racket Evel-?" He took one look at Arlin who happened to be back on the ground and one look at me while I still had my shirt off, reaches into his pocket and tossed me a little packet. "Use Protection, Honey!" and left the room.

I looked at the packet and screamed as loud as I could.


End file.
